


You're My Light

by blossomwritesthings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leo - Freeform, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Romance, Sexual Tension, Triggers, VIXX Leo - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, being married to a vixx member, jung taekwoon - Freeform, jung taekwoon as a father, jung taekwoon as a husband, married life with jung taekwoon, married life with vixx leo, vixx leo being considerate for his wife, vixx leo being married, vixx leo taking care of his wife, vixx leo with a child, vixx taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Yoonmin's leads a simple life with her husband, Jung Taekwoon, and two-year-old daughter, Hani. But behind her smiling mask, is a woman with a heavy burden upon her shoulders.Yoonmin might seem like she's got all of her shit together, but deep down, she knows that she's the same broken, teenage girl from her traumatizing childhood. But now, Taekwoon's seems to be the only remedy to her weak heart.





	You're My Light

**Author's Note:**

> * ~ (Reminder for trigger warning) ~ * 
> 
> PG-13+: For thematic elements, some sexual tensions/innuendos between a married couple,  
and heavy mentions of an addiction to alcohol. If you are not comfortable with  
the following, please, stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! 

* * *

"Hani, you need to go to sleep, darling," I said to my two-year-old daughter. She was never one to go to bed on-time (much like her father in that sense, actually). Since she couldn't speak coherent sentences yet, my daughter just shook her head sternly and mumbled some words. She stayed in her place outside of her crib. 

"Mommy will read you a nice story if you get into bed," I said in a sweet voice, displaying the book in front of her eyes just enough to get her attention on me again. Hani's eyes lit up and a moment later she was in my lap, with me reading the children's book to her. By the time I was done with reading, she was fast asleep in my arms, clinging to my body like my husband liked to do when he was sleeping. I gently placed my daughter into her crib and kissed her forehead sweetly before stumbling back to my own bedroom and falling into my now-cold bed. 

I peered at the clock on my nightstand. My husband, Jung Taekwoon, still wasn't home from work yet. I wasn't worried about him though, because I knew that he was a hard worker when it came to recording new songs and learning new dance routines. He was apart of a popular Kpop boy-group called VIXX, and he practically lived at his company. He was especially busy at the moment because the group was preparing to have their big comeback in a month or two, so he was slaving day in and day out to get everything perfect. 

In fact, I hadn't seen my husband in three days, and I was really beginning to miss his presence now. This wasn't unusual though. One time I went two weeks without seeing him, and he was still living in the same country as I! He was the light in my life, his spirit shining like the sunshine every day I laid my eye upon him, a smile tugging at my lips. 

Taekwoon and I had met back when he was still training to get into his agency, and after a while of being really close friends, we decided to take the big leap and start dating. It was almost two years later, at the beginning of 2014, when he proposed to me and I said yes. Now almost five years later, we were living happily as a married couple with a beautiful daughter who had just turned two recently. Taekwoon and I were like best friends before our marriage, so it was no surprise to me when he asked to be with me for the rest of my life. He was the sunshine of my life, and every time that he would hug me or tell me that I was beautiful, I would melt into his grip and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. 

I was more on the quieter side of our relationship when it came to expressing my inner-most feelings and letting myself relax once in a while. Taekwoon used to be the same way as me when we first started dating. In fact, he was more introvert than even I was! But after a few years of being with me and the influence of his eccentric members, Taekwoon slowly became the ambivert in the relationship. Sometimes he could be really outgoing and energetic, while other times he would just want to shut himself up in his room and work on composing music. It was also hard for me to show my affection for Taekwoon outside of my own privacy of our own home, whereas Taekwoon now loved showing the whole world how much he loved me.   
  
Take for instance, when VIXX won their first Billboard Music Award this year, in 2020, Taekwoon jumped up from his seat and pulled me with him before quickly lowering me into a kiss that was long and passionate. Practically everyone in the entire venue was whooping and whistling, and Taekwoon's members were, of course, going crazy, as always. 

Hakyeon was the only member of VIXX married at the moment, and he had one son. His wife bore his first son just a few months before I had Hani, so the two babies became automatically close because of their short age-gap.   
Jaehwan and Wonshik were both currently dating, with Jaehwan's girlfriend being five months pregnant. Hongbin and Sanghyuk were still both single (but everyone knew that the two of them had their own secret girlfriends). 

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I didn't dream about anything that night, but my mind was still occupied by the fact that Taekwoon was still out in the city somewhere; possibly overworking himself to total and complete exhaustion. But then I recalled that my husband was very good at taking care of himself, and I knew that if he didn't his members would care for him in place of myself. 

I wasn't woken until I felt a slight dipping sensation in the middle of my bed's mattress. My eyes opened and I turned to my husband's bedside, expecting the space to be empty, but it wasn't. I was greeted by Taekwoon's dark eyes looking straight into my own, his orbs coming alight with passion and love.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Yoonmin, but there was just no other way for me to get into bed," Taekwoon said softly, a light chuckle laced through his tone. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed my forehead tenderly. 

"It's alright, babe, I know how tired you must be."

"How's Hani doing? I checked on her when I came home and she was sound asleep." Taekwoon said in a gentle voice. Anytime he mentioned our daughter's name he immediately melted into a pile of loving mush. He absolutely loved children. 

"Good, I can tell she misses you. It's been hard to get her to go to sleep the past few nights." I said. I smiled unknowingly thinking about our small daughter. She was so precious to both of us. 

"I'm sure she does miss me. I wish I could be there for her. I've been so busy these past few months." 

"It's not your fault babe, I'm sure she knows how hard her father works to provide her with a good life." 

Taekwoon smiled under the pale moonlight and sighed contently. 

"You don't even know how long I've been waiting to hold you in my arms like this again, Yoonmin," Taekwoon said. He pulled me closer to his body than before, his hands grasped firmly around my torso. He kissed my nose sweetly and I nuzzled my face against his own cheek, a smile spreading across my features silently. I intertwined our fingers together and kissed his knuckles, before quickly pulling my lips away from his skin and spitting out the foul taste that was taking over my mouth. 

"Oh my gosh Taekwoon, your hands taste like sandpaper!" I said. I pushed myself away from him in playful disgust. My husband laughed hysterically at my reaction before pulling me back to him. 

"That's what fourteen hours of vocal sessions, and practicing the same dance over and over again and falling on the dirty floor hundreds of times will get you." My husband said sarcastically. His tone was on the playful side too, because he knew that I'd love him no matter what kind of shape he was in. 

"Sandpaper or no sandpaper, you'll still want me in the end," Taekwoon said. And I got the feeling that he had just winked at me in the darkness of our bedroom. 

"Define 'want you... .'" I let my voice trail off before carefully looking up at his figure beside me in a way that I knew he liked. 

"Don't play coy, baby. You know what I mean." My husband said. I felt a sudden hand snake down my side and a moment later Taekwoon was squeezing my ass. He connected our lips together in a heated kiss a mere moment later. After we had pulled away from each other, still breathless, Taekwoon began to yawn slowly. 

"We should get some sleep, it's probably well past midnight by now," I said. I wrapped myself in my bed's comforter to get warm because just outside my covers it was freezing. It was always cold in the house at night because my husband liked to turn down the AC to °65 because, supposedly, "our bodies' temperature's drop when we're sleeping". But then again, my husband was known for making cheating at games and spewing lies towards his fellow members, so I never fully-trusted him on that subject. 

An hour or so passed by, with both Taekwoon and I trying to get at least an hour of sleep in before we would wake up at our usual time, around 6 A.M, the next morning. I was just about ready to doze off until my husband thrashed furiously on his side of the bed, whimpering because he couldn't go to sleep. 

"Can't get to sleep, babe?" I said through the silence of the air. 

"Mhm, I think it's because I was so riled up at rehearsal earlier." Taekwoon finally said after a few moments of silence. 

"Here, let me help," I said. I moved closer to my husband's figure and wrapped one arm around his torso and the other around his neck, running one of my hands through his soft black hair. Taekwoon was known to fall asleep anywhere, but he especially liked it when someone played with his hair while he would try to get to sleep. It's something his family used to do to him when he was a little boy, so whenever he'd be tired and he was around me, he'd ask me to play with his hair to help him fall asleep quicker. Of course, he always falls asleep when I do it since I'm gentle with his long strands of slick hair. 

"Thanks for coming home, you know how happy it makes me when I see you after a little while," I said in a whisper, my lips close to his ear. Taekwoon took a hold of my hand and squeezed it in his larger one, using his other free palm to caress my cheek and bring my face closer to his own. 

"I get happy when I see you too, princess. Let's do it again sometime, okay?" He said in a teasing voice. A moment later his plump lips were devouring my own lovingly, causing me to mewl in sudden delight. I tugged at his shirt's collar and proceeded to bring him closer to my body, he caressed my face tenderly making me squirm under his touch. 

"Soon baby, soon," My husband said. His voice was just barely a whisper. I looked over at Taekwoon and saw that he was smiling from ear to ear. Our bedroom was dark, but the moonlight shone brightly through our window's thin curtains. 

"Why are you smiling like an idiot, Taekwoon?" I questioned, taking a hold of my husband's warm hand for the hundredth time that night. 

"I don't know, I just like to smile. Smiling is my favorite." My husband said in a joking tone. 

"Yeah right, Mr. grumpy pants," I said before I hit Taekwoon's shoulder playfully. He pretended he was in pain but a smile spread across his lips a moment later. We both knew that Taekwoon could get grumpy from time to time, but when he smiled, his happiness was really genuine. 

I raised my husband's hand up from the bed and studied it thoughtfully. His large hands were tough and strong, his long fingers grasping around my smaller ones. I sighed heavily. I hated seeing him in this kind of state; where he was so busy he barely had any time to take care of himself. 

"What's wrong?" He said in a low voice. He was so quick to sense when my mood changes it would sometimes scare me. 

"You always tell me not to worry about you, but how can I not when you evidently don't take care of yourself. When you're preparing for a comeback like this, you're always stressed out. And don't deny it, because I see it in your face." I said, with my voice becoming softer by the minute. Our bedroom was quiet for a little while. My husband didn't say anything, and I knew that he was probably asleep by now. He always had told me how my voice was so calming to his ears and how it could put him to sleep easily. I snuggled closer to Taekwoon's body and wrapped his limp arms around my torso. I could feel his heart beating steadily as I continued to press his chest against my own. 

"I know you worry about me, but there's virtually nothing we can do about it. Every moment of every day I'm always thinking and worrying about you and Hani, and that will never change. I'll try to work on taking care of myself better in busy times like these." Taekwoon said in a soft whisper. His voice filled my ears and startled me to rise from my space beside my husband. I had for sure thought that he had fallen asleep by now.

"I thought you were asleep!" 

My heart began to race as my husband began to pull me back to his side. Taekwon was silent for a while, as I laid awake next to him. 

"You should go to sleep, it's already past two in the morning." My husband said as he placed his hand on my bare shoulder and squeezed it tightly. 

"What you said earlier . . . Is it true? Will you promise to try and get better at taking care of yourself more?" I said quietly. My eyes met Taekwoon's and he held my gaze with his own dark orbs. The look on his face was intense. 

"I meant every word, and yes, I promise to do my best in becoming healthier." He said in a reassuring voice. Taekwoon leaned down into me and kissed me tenderly. The kiss was just enough to calm my racing heart. 

"Goodnight, Taekwoon. I love you." 

"Goodnight, baby. And I love you too." My husband said with a chuckle before pulling me closer to his body and falling into a deep sleep. I also followed into dreamland just behind him.

_ ~*~ (A few days later) ~*~_

Another week passed with me barely seeing Taekwoon, aside from the quick goodbye kiss early in the morning before he left for work. Most women would worry that their husbands' would be doing bad things if they were away from the house as much as Taekwoon was, but I was never one to question my husband's whereabouts. From the moment that we got married, not once had we ever lied to each other. I trusted Taekwoon with my life, and he knew that. He also did the same with me, so he knew that if he ever did do something in the wrong, I'd progeny die from a broken heart, and that's something I knew he'd never be able to live with; seeing me withering away due to sorrow for his wrongdoing. 

It was a slow Saturday afternoon, and I had just gotten back from a playdate at the park with one of Hani's friends. I was currently bouncing my daughter around the kitchen in my baby-body-wrap while I proceeded to cook dinner. I looked down at my daughter and smiled. She was fast asleep, her mouth hanging wide open as she snored lightly. She looked so much like her father when she slept so peacefully like that. Hani had taken after both of Taekwoon's and my looks, with her eyes and eyebrows looking like my husband's sly and somewhat devilish look, and her black hair and pale skin was just like mine. Taekwoon liked to call me his 'Snow White,' because my delicate features reminded him so much of the princess'. Hani's personality was more like Taekwoon's in the sense that she was more on the introvert side. But when she was around the people she liked, like her father and I and my husband's fellow members she really came out of her shell. Of course, I was pretty shy as well, so our family was seen as the 'quiet ones,' but I had more extrovert tendencies than Taekwoon did. 

I sat down on one of the kitchen's barstools and picked up my phone. My eyes scanned over the message that I had sent Taekwoon just a little while earlier. 

_ ~ _

_  
Me: Hi baby, do you think you'll be home for dinner tonight at 6 p.m? _

_ Taekwoon: I don't think I can make it. They want us to stay overtime today to record some special song for a new commercial were doing. _

_ Me: Okay, well I'll guess I'll see you later then. _

_ Taekwoon: I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me. _

_ Me: It's okay Taekwoon, I understand. _

_ Taekwoon: I'll see you soon. I love you Yoonmin. _

_ Me: Love you too _

_  
~_

I sighed loudly. Gone were the days where I was able to have a proper, sit-down meal with my husband. Unless he took me to an event that VIXX was attending, which was a rarity in itself, we rarely ate together at home. And dates were basically non-existent at the moment since Taekwoon could barely manage to get a few hours of sleep in after a long day. In moments like these, I sometimes wondered if it was the right decision to marry Taekwoon in the first place since he was always away from some event or another. It was like we didn't even live in the same house together. 

Amazingly, we hadn't already gotten a divorce seeing as we were always apart, but no matter how many months we were away from each other, the moment we laid eyes upon one another again, it's like the two of us fell instantly in love again. If I was meeting Taekwoon at the airport after him being away on a tour for a while, his face would like up the moment he would see me and he'd immediately swoop me up into his arms, kissing me a thousand times over and over again until I was breathless. I'd also feel a surge of love for Taekwoon again when I looked at our daughter and saw how beautiful she was. I smiled, remembering all the good times that I had shared with Taekwoon when we first started dating and then at the beginning of our marriage. We were so young back then, with his group just beginning their debut. 

That night I ate dinner with a sleeping Hani to keep me company. She had had a long day playing with her friend. I had just finished getting Hani ready for bed and was sitting in her room in the rocking chair and was singing her a lullaby when I got a text from Taekwoon. 

He explained to me how the members wanted to go out to eat since it was already dinner time. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7 p.m. I told my husband to go out with the members. I knew how hard they worked that day, and I wanted him to have some fun for once since it wasn't every day that he got to go out to eat. 

The night passed slowly, with me checking the clock every few minutes or so. It was past midnight, and I was struggling to stay awake. I wanted to greet Taekwoon when he came home, but I knew that he'd probably be out for a long time with his fellow members. I was longing to see my husband's handsome face once again after I had spent the whole day reminiscing over our relationship. My whole body was craving his touch almost like it was a drug. I just needed to feel him caress me softly, even if it was a mere touch of the hands. I closed my eyes to rest, accidentally falling asleep in the process. 

_~*~ (A few hours later) ~*~_

I woke up with a jerk. I smelled something oddly familiar. And it made my heart race instantly.

_ Alcohol. _

That was the scent that I had smelled. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around my bedroom frantically. My line of sight landed on a figure lying beside me. I reached out and touched the person lightly. For some odd reason, I thought it was someone other than my husband. 

"Yoonmin?" I heard Taekwoon say in a raspy voice, "did I wake you?" 

I was quiet. My mind couldn't register what I was currently feeling at that moment. Taekwoon noticed that my body was completely still and rose from his lying position. 

"Babe, is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare?" He said. I could sense the worry in his voice. 

"W-what's that smell?" I said, my voice already beginning to falter. I could feel my husband's sly hand land on my shoulder, but I pushed him away. 

"Honey? What's wrong?" Taekwoon said before he took my hand and held it in his. 

"What's that smell, Hoseok?!" I yelled suddenly. I got up and out of bed quickly, backing away from the older male now in front of me. 

"Oh," He said quietly, "that." 

I could instantly hear the guilt in his voice and my heart dropped into my stomach. 

"_W-what have you done_?" I said. My voice faltered as I continued to back away from my husband. 

Taekwoon was silent for some time. I could tell that he was trying to think of the right words to say. 

"Some of the members had a drink, and Wonshik got a little too drunk. Hakyeon and I had to help him and the others get back to the dorm safely. Hakyeon, Jaehwan and I were the only sober ones." Hoseok finally said in a calm voice. He then began to slowly inch his way over to me.

"_Oh, thank God,_" I said before breathing a sigh of relief. I felt my legs give out underneath me, but before my body could fall to the floor I felt Taekwoon's long arms wrap around my waist. We both then proceeded to sink to the floor, my cried being muffled by my husband's chest. 

All my life I had associated alcohol with bad memories. My father had a really bad drinking problem when I was a little girl. I was only fourteen when he died in a car accident because he was drunk-driving. 

When I became an adult woman I started to date, but all of my relationships before Taekwoon would always end quickly because we would fight about alcohol. Most South Korean men like to drink regularly and have no problem with it whatsoever. So when I would find out that my exes were drinking without me knowing, I'd have a mental breakdown.   
  
But then Taekwoon came along, and everything changed. When I met my husband, he was the first man in my life to actually understand and listen to my concerns. H actually wanted to respect my wishes and abide by my one simple rule. As soon as we officially announced that we were dating, Taekwoon refused to drink any kind of alcohol; which was the same day that I fell completely head over heels for him. 

We had been out at a restaurant with the other VIXX members, and they were all with their girlfriends. Everyone was drinking except Taekwoon and me. I remember Hongbin asked the two of us why we weren't drinking, and I started to explain but Taekwon quickly cut me off. 

"Yoonmin doesn't feel comfortable around alcohol, so I choose not to drink for her," Taekwoon said in a nonchalant voice. He grabbed my hand underneath the table and squeezed it tenderly. I was utterly stunned by what he had just said. I had never realized how much of a sacrifice it would be for him since he liked drinking alcohol on occasion before I had come into his life. And at that moment in that restaurant, on that Thursday night, I knew right there and then that Taekwoon was the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I smiled a second later and looked down shyly. 

I could sense the other members felt uncomfortable ever since then whenever they mentioned or drank alcohol. I figured that's why they never invited me out to eat with them (if they weren't going out with their partners, it would just be the members and their managers), since all of them liked to have a beer or two, except Taekwon that is. 

"I would never do that to you, Yoonmin. Ever since we started dating, and I made that promise to you that I would never drink alcohol again as long as I was with you, I haven't taken one sip." My husband said before he wrapped his arms around my torso and held me tight against his chest. The tears continued to silently trickle down my cheeks. 

I tried not to think about the pain I still felt about my father's death, but it always seemed to follow me like a shadow. Taekwoon knew all of this because I was a very open book when it came to my childhood hardships. And even now, he knew that every day I was still burdened by my father's bad decisions. 

Growing up my life wasn't the best; after my father died, my mother became cruel and heartless, and by the time I was sixteen, she sent me off to a boarding school. After living at the school until I was nineteen, I finally got word from my mother. She was now remarried and living in Australia. She sent me a large sum of money for my college but didn't contact me otherwise. And I continued to live my life as a confused and hurt young woman. 

My whole childhood I lived with hearing my parents fight about my father's alcohol problem through our house's paper-thin walls. My mother would even sometimes get abused because of me since she was always trying to protect me from my insane father.

My only sister, who was nine years older than I, left the family at eighteen. We never heard from her again after that. How could she leave me, her nine-year-old little sister, behind? And how could she live our suffering mother too? She knew the hell that we all lived in with my father, but she never cared about anything else except her stupid boyfriend that eventually cheated on her right before she ran away from home. I speculated that's why she left; to get revenge on her ex. Served her right for abandoning mom and me. 

It wasn't until I met Taekwoon in my last year of college that I was finally able to be truly happy. For once in my life something made me smile. For once in my life, I was able to not worry about the future, and just live in the moment. For once in my life, I had someone that actually cared about my well-being and safety. For one in my life, I had someone who truly loved me, for me.

My mother attended my wedding, and after more than ten years of not talking to one another, it was definitely awkward. She brought her husband and introduced me and Taekwoon to her four-year-old son, named Joel, that she had had with her new husband. My mother told me that my sister had contacted her two years before, saying that she was safe and dating a nice American man in New York. It was hard for me to hear news about her since I had resented her for leaving my mother and me since the day she abandoned us. 

Both my mother and older sister had gotten together with foreign men, but I was the only one who had married a native South Korean. I felt somehow segregated because of that when I would talk with my mother over the week that she stayed in South Korea for my wedding. Taekwoon was always by my side whenever I talked with my mother, and while him and I both knew that she'd never try to do anything to me even if he wasn't there, it was comforting to have in so close when meeting with my estranged mother. 

It wasn't until late at night in our hotel room just a night before our big day, that my emotions from the week had finally caught up to me I had a mental breakdown, remembering everything that had happened during my childhood. I talked it through with Taekwoon, and soon afterward I felt a lot better. 

I sometimes felt sad for my husband, because he had to continuously live with someone that could break down in a fit of tears in a matter of seconds on a bad day. I was very fragile and weak, so he always had to look out for me and protect me. He always had to worry about me and how my mental state was if someone mentioned something about my family life or if I was around people drinking alcohol. 

I remember this one time when Taekwoon literally had to separate me from one of my closest friends because she had an abusive boyfriend and she just wouldn't leave him. I could continuously get angry with her and argue about how bad it was to stay with him, but she just wouldn't listen. The friendship was taking such a large toll on my mental health that Taekwoon finally had to step in and break up our friendship. After he ended things with my friend, I never saw or talked to her again. All of that happened when we were finacé's. 

If it wasn't for Taekwoon, I don't know if I would have even lived to see myself getting married. I would be okay and be happy for a time, but then I would fall into a dark pit of depression and would become really anxious. The only thing that helped me was having Taekwoon and Hani by my side. Taekwoon was my saving angel in my hardest times, and for that, I was forever grateful to him. 

"It's alright Yoonmin-ah, everything is alright," Taekwoon said in a soft voice. His hand ran over my back before I felt his nimble fingers slip underneath my pajama's top and massage my tense muscles.

It was a while before I stopped crying, but even after I had calmed down I still continued to hold onto my husband as if my life depended on it. Taekwoon picked me up bridal style after a while and gently placed me on top of our bed. A moment later he laid down next to me and brought me close to his own warm body. 

"You know that I'll always be here, right baby?" I heard Taekwoon question, his voice breaking through the eerily-quiet silence of our bedroom. 

"I-I know that," I said, my voice still shaky. My limbs were still trembling too. 

"Well, you don't sound too convincing," Taekwoon said in a low voice. He caressed his hand down my cheek before kissing my soft skin tenderly. The room was quiet for a long time after that, but I knew that Taekwoon wasn't asleep yet. He wouldn't drift off into dreamland until he knew for sure that I was completely calmed down. 

"This is nice.” I finally said with a sigh. I could feel the weight of my worries lifting off of my shoulders slowly but surely as I continued to lay next to my husband. 

"But we’re just sitting here,” Taekwoon said, humor now lining his tone slightly. 

"Exactly. There’s no press for words, no stress to get something accomplished . . . we can just lay here, in each other’s arms, and for once not worry about anything . . . It’s nice . . ." I explained. I only realized after the fact that I was starting to ramble due to my stress slowly melting away. 

"Mhm, yeah. I love resting in silence with the presence of my beautiful wife right beside me." Taekwoon said in a soft voice. He kissed my cheek again. 

"Thanks, Taekwoon, for staying by my side for all of these years," I said. My mouth spread into a smile as a thought about the love that I had for my husband. 

"Oh baby, you're so very welcome. And thank you for staying with me despite all of my own issues and crazy schedules." Taekwoon said in a whisper. And I knew that he genuinely meant what he had just said. 

A second later my husband moved so that his body was towering over mine. I got a quick glimpse of a sly smile from him before he dipped down into my body and kissed me all over my face. He only did this act when he wanted to express his ethereal love for me, so I was surprised only for a moment before my body melted into his sweet kisses. 

"Taekwoon-ah, stop it!" I said, gasping for air as I started to laugh hysterically.

"No~ I need to show you how deep my love goes . . ." My husband now said in a deep voice. A second later he connected our lips into an intense kiss. Joy sprouted throughout my body as he deepened our kiss, butterflies dancing around my stomach at his passionate movements. 

"Yoonmin, I love you so much," Taekwoon said before he finally broke our kiss, leaving both of us gasping for air. 

"I love you more," I said softly. 

I smiled cheekily just before I pulled him back in for another prolonged kiss. That night Taekwoon made love to me like none other, my mind being imprinted with memories of my husband's soft caress all over my body, and the immense pleasure that we both felt throughout the night. 

Taekwoon was the light in my life, his spirit shining like the sunshine every day that I laid my eyes upon him, a smile tugging at my lips. And I knew that my smile would never leave my face; as long as my husband and my daughter were by my side, I'd be happy, for all of my life. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_~ The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I listened VIXX's song 'My Light' the whole time I wrote this fic, hence the title.  
I strongly suggest that you listen to the song while reading hehe


End file.
